


Total Distraction

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7713421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy never would've guessed how hard it would be to get ahold of Tobin after Luke was born. She ends up finding an alternate way to get ahold of one of her best friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Total Distraction

Amy was getting frustrated. She held Luke in her arms, shaking her head but smiling down at the boy.

“Your aunt Tobin is going to be in a boatload of trouble when I get ahold of her,” Amy said, grinning as the boy yawned. 

“I’ll try her,” Adam said, chuckling. He knew it was their off week for camp and knew, through the grapevine, exactly where he would be if he was in Tobin’s shoes. Lauren glared at him but rolled her eyes as she took Ryan over to Amy and Luke. 

“I can’t believe she’s not answering,” Amy said as Ryan crawled into the bed on the other side of her.

“Oh come on Ames. We both know what it’s like in a new relationship,” Lauren smirked and Amy chuckled.

“New relationships? What about a life long love of her new nephew?” Amy said and Lauren chuckled, taking Luke from Amy’s arms. 

“I don’t know who wouldn’t want to come cuddle such a cutiepie,” Lauren said and Amy finally smiled. Tobin would answer soon.

x-x-x

Tobin grinned as she hovered over Christen.

“I swear Tobin, ten more minutes.” Christen groaned as Tobin leaned down and kissed her.

“You’re a forward, you’re supposed to be full of stamina,” Tobin chuckled as she kissed down Christen’s neck.

“Tobs, that’s the fifth time your phone has gone off. Shouldn’t you answer it?” Christen asked as Tobin worked her way down Christen’s body.

“They’ll leave a voicemail.”

“It could be important.”

“Nothing’s more important,” Tobin smirked down at Christen.

“Fuck, now it’s my phone.” Christen went to roll over and grab her phone but Tobin pinned her hips to the bed.

“Do not move,” Tobin said sternly and Christen stared up at the woman. Running a hand through Tobin’s hair, she pulled Tobin down and kissed her again before flipping them over, pinning the woman under her. 

“You can be bossy Tobin after this.” Christen kissed Tobin once more before grabbing her phone off the table. “It’s Amy?” 

“Call her back lat—” Tobin was cut off as Christen answered the phone, pressing it to her ear. Tobin rolled her eyes but started kissing Christen’s stomach as the woman sat back on her hips.

“Hey Amy,” Christen said as Tobin started kissing down Christen’s stomach again. 

“Hey, Chris, sorry to bother you. Is Tobin with you?”

“Yeah, I told her that her phone was going off, was it you trying to get ahold of her?”

“Yeah, can I speak to her real quick?”

“Sure.” Christen lowered the phone and looked down at Tobin, “it’s Amy. She needs to speak with you… she sounds mad.” Tobin groaned and kissed Christen before taking the phone.

“Hey, Ames.”

“Don’t ‘hey Ames’ me! Why didn’t you pick up the phone?” Amy snapped and Tobin knew she was in trouble.

“Sorry Amy, I was a bit busy…”

“Tobin, I swear to god… ok well, your newest nephew is her—”

“What?” Tobin wrapped an arm around Christen lifting her up as she stood. She turned, practically dropping Christen back onto the bed. “What hospital?”

“The one right down the road from my home, what do you think?” Amy said and Tobin nodded as she grabbed her jeans pulling them back on. 

“Ok, I’ll be there in a few.”

“Good, and Tobin… don’t forget Christen. That would be rude.”

“Right, see you in a few Amy.” Tobin hung up and turned to face Christen. “You want to go meet Luke?”

“Luke? Who’s— oh my god! Yes!” Christen jumped into Tobin’s arms, who caught her easily. Tobin grinned and kissed her. 

“We might have to actually get dressed then.”

“That’s fine… except those are my pants.”

x-x-x

Tobin knocked softly on the hospital room door when they arrived. She grinned at Lauren who had a tiny bundle wrapped in her arms as Adam and Amy slept on Amy’s bed. 

“Hey,” Lauren said softly, nodding them in. Tobin walked in, her hand tightly gripping Christen’s as they walked over to Lauren on the couch, “they just fell asleep a little bit ago, so let me do the honors. Tobin, this is Luke,” Lauren said, sliding the tiny boy into Tobin’s arms. Tobin sat next to Lauren on the couch, the little boy in her arms.

“Hey little man, I’m your aunt Tobin. I’ve been so excited to meet you,” Tobin said softly. She leaned down and kissed the boy's forehead, “your mom did so good little fella; so, so good.” Christen sat watching the two, her heart swelled at the sight; she couldn’t wait to have kids with Tobin.  “Hey, come up here,” Tobin said and scooted closer to Lauren to make room for Christen. When she sat down, Tobin placed Luke in her arms, “meet your aunt Christen, Luke. She’s going to spoil you more than I will.” Tobin grinned.

“Hi Luke,” Christen smiled down at the boy, his bright eyes shining up at her. Tears welled up in Christen’s eyes, she was already so in love with the tiny boy in her arms. He was their newest family member and she couldn’t wait to watch him grow up and one day watch him with their kids.

“Look who finally showed up,” Jrue said, walking in with Ryan at his side. Ryan quickly ran over to Tobin crawling in her arms to get a better look at Luke.

“That’s Luke, my brother,” he said, grinning at Christen who kissed his forehead. 

“Yeah it is.” 

“Ry, you’re going to be the best big brother, aren’t you?” Tobin asked, wrapping her arms around the boy and pulling him into her lap. 

“You bet I am.” The boy grinned. Tobin grinned, kissing his cheek before looking at Christen. This was what they wanted for their future too. One day. 


End file.
